Million Gunman
Million Gunman (ミリオン・ガンマン, Mirion Ganman) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the elderly president of Santa Destroy Bank and the ninth ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association. Gunman is obsessed with money and wealth, fighting against Shinobu in one of Destroy Bank's vaults. During the fight Million will make use of his wealth by escaping through several emergency passageways that are built into the vault (humorously marked "President Only") after taking sufficient damage, reappearing in another area to resume the fight. Appearance and Personality Million Gunman has an uncanny resemblance to the character Dr. Peace of the original No More Heroes. Their elderly appearance and way of dress are not the only resemblance. Both fight with guns; Million carries a single golden Mauser C96 while Peace carries dual golden Magnums, though the former's insane richness might justify his use of a golden gun (which shoots money no less). They also are both ranked 9th in their respective games. He has what is similar to an upper-class British accent, although not as thick as Death Metal's cockney. Like Death Metal he doesn't much care to fight against young or inexperienced assassins, surprised and disappointed that his opponent was "a young girl." Story Million Gunman was one of the assassins that Shinobu volunteered to fight on Travis's behalf. She goes to Santa Destroy Bank to challenge him. She enters the main vault and encounters Million Gunman waiting for her. She states that she will have to make his death quick, although Million Gunman appears surprised that his opponent is a girl and then question her skills for being young. They then begin their battle. Gunman runs to different elavators and shoots his enemy rapidly with money bullets. He loves his money, as at the end of the fight, during the final slash, he says "my money..." in slow motion. He is dismembered and decapitated by Shinobu, living long enough after his decapitation to learn her name before Shinobu slices his head into pieces.Two new playable characters, the final word on MotionPlus, Classic Controller support, obscure trivia, and exclusive new screenshots. Matt Leone. 1UP.com. September 17, 2009. Quotes * "Fuck you!" * "Get Lost!" * "Until you're something special, get lost!" * "Fuck you! I shoot MONEY!" * "You know nothing about money!" * "Do you love money like I do?" * "I'm not going easy on you just because you're a girl." * "Assets are meant to be diverted" * "You talk a lot of trash for a child!" * "My money..." Trivia *Million Gunman's bullets appear to be "One Million Dollar" bucks rolled into tight cylindrical shapes. *Due to the nature of Million Gunman repeating his lines, it appears his lines are recorded multiple times. *Given that Million Gunman's voice actor, Paul Eiding, is famous for his role as Colonel Campbell in the Metal Gear Solid series, it's entirely possible that Million Gunman is an homage to Revolver Ocelot of Metal Gear Solid, especially given his attack pattern of running around the battle arena and firing ricocheting bullets from his revolver. *Million Gunman's bullets can ricochet off of any solid nondestructable on the stage giving him the ability to hit Shinobu from anywhere on the stage. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males Category:United Assassins Association